This invention relates generally to magneto-optic drive apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for protecting the read/write lens and turning lens of such apparatus.
A conventional magneto-optic drive apparatus has a frame that is mounted in a housing. Optical disk drive means are mounted in the frame. Support means for supporting and moving an optical assembly, including a read/write lens and a turning lens mounted in a lens enclosure between an operating position and a parked position are mounted in an opening in the frame. When the magneto-optic drive apparatus is not operating, the read/write lens is placed in the parked position which is located between the drive means and the operating position. The lens enclosure is open at the rear and the top to allow a laser light beam to pass therethrough. In such an arrangement, the read/write lens and the turning lens are exposed to dust particles in the ambient air which may settle thereon.
The magneto-optic drive apparatus is provided with apparatus for opening a shutter on the cartridge as it is inserted into the magneto-optic drive apparatus and closing the shutter when the cartridge is removed from the magneto-optic drive apparatus. This opening and closing creates a great deal of additional dust in the air immediately above the optical assembly which may also settle on the read/write lens and turning lens. Build up of dust on the surfaces of the read/write lens and turning lens greatly effects the ability of the optical drive to read or write information. To prevent heat build up in the magneto-optic drive apparatus, it is important that cooling air be passed through the apparatus. The apparatus frame has an opening for accommodating the support means, and cooling air entering through this opening provides another source of dust to contaminate the read/write lens.